Electron beam exposure tools have been used for lithography in semiconductor processing for more than two decades. The first e-beam exposure tools were based on the flying spot concept of a highly focused beam, raster scanned over the object plane. The electron beam is modulated as it scans so that the beam itself generates the lithographic pattern. These tools have been widely used for high precision tasks, such as lithographic mask making, but the raster scan mode is found to be too slow to enable the high throughput required in semiconductor wafer processing. The electron source in this equipment is similar to that used in electron microscopes, i.e., a high brightness source focused to a small spot beam.
More recently, a new electron beam exposure tool was developed based on the SCALPEL (SCattering with Angular Limitation Projection Electron-beam Lithography) technique. In this tool, a wide area electron beam is projected through a lithographic mask onto the object plane. Since relatively large areas of a semiconductor wafer (e.g., 1 mm2) can be exposed at a time, throughput is acceptable. The high resolution of this tool makes it attractive for ultra fine line lithography, i.e., sub-micron. The requirements for the electron beam source in SCALPEL exposure tools differ significantly from those of a conventional focused beam exposure tool, or a conventional TEM or SEM. While high resolution imaging is still a primary goal, this must be achieved at relatively high (10-100 μA) gun currents in order to realize economic wafer throughput.
The axial brightness required is relatively low, e.g., 102 to 104 Acm−2sr−1, as compared with a value of 106 to 109 Acm−2sr−1 for a typical focused beam source. However, the beam flux over the larger area must be highly uniform to obtain the required lithographic dose latitude and CD control.
A formidable hurdle in the development of SCALPEL tools was the development of an electron source that provides uniform electron flux over a relatively large area, has relatively low brightness, and high emittance, defined as D*α micron*milliradian, where D is beam diameter, and α is divergence angle. Conventional, state-of-the-art electron beam sources generate beams having an emittance in the 0.1-400 micron*milliradian range, while SCALPEL-like tools require emittance in the 1000 to 5000 micron*milliradian range.
Further, conventional SCALPEL illumination system designs have been either Gaussian gun-based or grid-controlled gun-based. A common drawback of both types is that beam emittance depends on actual Wehnelt bias, which couples beam current control with inevitable emittance changes. From a system viewpoint, independent control of the beam current and beam emittance is much more beneficial.